Rika gets punished
by Yuska Fudo
Summary: Rika gets spanked by her mom


(I wrote this a while ago, when I had no computer and a different email. Hope you enjoy!)

Note: The usual disclaimer. The characters are not mine. Blah! Blah! Blah! 

Rika's Tamer

Digimon Season Three

Rika Nonaka was deep in thought. It hadn't been even a full day since her return from the Digital World when she, her partner Renamon, her mother and grandma, were forced to evacuate from their home. Somehow an insane creature/program, known as the D-Reaper, had followed Rika, and the other Tamers, back to Earth. 

But that was not bothering her too much right now. Rika was preoccupied with the thoughts, and feelings, that had surfaced since she and Renamon had bio-merged together to form a mega-digimon known as Sakuyamon. An experience like nothing that Rika had ever known. Sitting on a bed in a hotel room, Rika wished that she were in her backyard. It was much more peaceful to think there. A smile came to her face. She had never really noticed how much she enjoyed that spot. Things were so different for her now. There was just one more thing she felt that she had to do.

"Are you still thinking of doing 'that', Rika?" asked Renamon. The vixen like digimon had been standing near the bed and seemed concerned.

Rika sighed "You know it's weird, Renamon. A while ago if anyone had told me that I would even think about 'that', I probably would have socked them one."

"And now?"

"Things have changed." shrugged Rika "I've changed. Mom's changed. Everything is different now." She looked down at the floor. "I really feel bad about how I've treated her."

"I see." No she didn't! Renamon was now more confused about her tamer's plan. "And deliberately being harmed by your mother is supposed to make that better?"

Rika quickly shook her head. "No. It's a bit more complicated then that. And only a little part of me would be harmed." It was a joke.

Renamon just stared.

"Ok! I'm doing a bad job trying to explain this to you." Rika thought for a moment. "Let's face it, Renamon," she said finally, "I was a mean, spiteful, little bitch when you first met me. I was mad at myself, the world and everyone in it." Rika winced at the memories, but then recalled one little bright speck. "Well not Grandma, at least. But I just hated so much and I  
took it out on people. Mostly Mom."

"I meant to ask you about that, Rika," said Renamon. She hated to see her partner, her friend in pain. "Why were you so angry back then?"

"My father." said Rika with a snarl! "I never knew him. He left mom before I was born. Mom didn't say much about him. So I just guessed that she drove him away by acting the way she does. I never even gave her a chance to explain things. She probably was hurting too, and was trying to deal with as best she could." Rika was starting to realize something as she spoke to Renamon. She was letting it out. Things she only thought about for the past few years and never faced until now.

"I've caused Mom so much pain, Renamon." She looked up to her friend. "I just want to make up for all it to her."

"By having your mother inflict pain on you as a form of atonement?" 

Rika shrugged. "It's not a vicious as you make it sound." At least I hope not! thought Rika. "It's called a spanking." Rika felt her stomach cringe at the word. "I guess you could call a kind of atonement, though it's usually a punishment."

"Alright then," said Renamon. "Please enlighten me."

Great! Rika moaned inwardly. Now I have to describe a spanking! This is not making things any easier for me. But then again maybe this shouldn't be an easy decision. "Well what happens first is that the kid about to be spanked is told why."

"Um Hmmmn."

"Then the mom or dad sits on something like a chair or a couch and lays the child across their lap."

"Yes."

Rika was starting to feel butterflies dancing in her stomach. "Then the parent moves the kid's pants or skirt up out of the way." This was getting hard for Rika to describe! "Most of the time... the underwear...is. Ummm...is..." Oh just say it! "Is pulled down too."

"And then?" asked Renamon.

Rika swallowed down the urge to scream. "And then it happens. The spanking happens! The child's butt is hit with a hand and or a hairbrush!!" This chat was starting to make her very nervous. And Renamon was not helping.

"So the child's 'butt' is struck just once?" she asked.

Why do I get the feeling that she is enjoying making me say all of this!!, thought Rika. "No. More than once. As many times as the parent thinks is needed to punish the child." There, I said it!

"Is that all that happens?" pressed Renamon.

"Renamon please!" exclaimed Rika, who was feeling a little exasperated now. "It's not like I've done this before!"

"Which is why I asked you so many questions, Rika. "Confessed Renamon. I know that I cannot stop you from doing this, but are you sure of what will happen when you do." Renamon lowered her eyes, her voice full of concern. "I care for you a great deal, Rika. I don't want to see you hurt for any reason."

Now it all made sense. Throwing her arms around Renamon, Rika hugged her for all she was worth and more. It was a joy unlike anything the digimon had ever felt. "Oh Renamon, thank you!" Rika nuzzled the furry chest like a puppy. "For caring so much. I feel like I really don't deserve it. But I know what I'm doing. I'm choosing this destiny and accepting whatever comes with it. And I know it'll turn out right. 

Renamon hugged Rika back. "I believe you. And I hope it works out for you."

"Thank you, Renamon." 

"Ummmm, Rika. You are not planning on doing that to me as well, are you?"

Now that made Rika laugh! "Can you honestly see that happening, Renamon."

"Actually no." said Renamon. "But it did make for a very 'amusing' image in my mind." She chuckled. "One more thing, though." 

"Yes?"

"What does 'bitch' mean?" 

"I'm not exactly sure, but it's supposed to be a 'bad word'. It really makes adults freak when they hear it. So don't say it, especially around Grandma."

"Oh. And why not?" 

Rika smiled and giggled a little. "Because I don't think you would like the taste of soap too much." 

Outside in the main room, Rika's mother and Grandmother waited for her. Rumiko was feeling a little nervous ever since Rika had said that she needed to talk with both of them.

"Rumiko please relax." said Grandma. "I'm sure that whatever Rika has to tell us won't be the end of the world."

Rumiko still looked worried. "I can't relax, Mom. What if she has to go back to that Digital World again? We just got her back! I don't know if I can let her go again!"

At the moment Renamon, literally, appeared from the bedroom. She went over and bowed, respectfully to Rumiko and Grandma. "To what Rika is about to ask of you," she said to Rumiko, "Please be as gentle as possible." With that she bowed again and vanished. Then Rika entered the room. In her hands was a small gift box.

"Rika, is something wrong?" Rumiko asked hoping that nothing was truly wrong.

"It's ok, Mom." said Rika. "I asked Renamon if she could leave us alone for about an hour. I wanted to talk to you and Grandma, alone." She motioned towards the chairs in the room. "Please sit down. It's real important."

Not knowing what to expect, Rumiko and Grandma, sat down on a couple of room chairs. Rumiko hoped for the best.

"Thanks," said Rika. She was more than a little nervous. "I just wanted to say ... Well what I mean is...I..."

Grandma came to the rescue."Rika don't worry." she said. "We won't be upset no matter what you say to us. So please don't be afraid to say what you want to say." 

"Thanks, Grandma." Rika pooled her thoughts. "What I want to say is that I know that I have not been the best of daughter or granddaughter, to either of you."

"No, Rika!!"

"Yes Mom!" insisted Rika. "It's true. I've treated worst of all. I was mean to you! Nasty to you! Did everything I could to make you miserable! And for that..." Rika's voice began to tremble. "And for that... I...just... wanted to say... that... I'm... I'm...sorry." Rika began to sob. Rumiko rushed over to her daughter. Taking her into her arms.

"No, Rika, please don't blame yourself!" Rumiko cradled the sobbing child. "We both made mistakes. I'm just glad that your here and safe with Mom and me. That I can make up for all of it."

Rika had checked her sobbing. She looked up into her mother's eyes. "Thanks, Mom, but I go first. I need to ask you to do something for me."

"Anything baby!"

"The night Renamon joined me; I had just got back from a tournament. I was wishing that I had a really strong digimon to tame and nothing would be able to stop us. All of a sudden a digivice appeared and a portal opened. Then Renamon came, wishing for a strong tamer so she could digivolve."

"A lot has changed since then. I've changed too. I think for the better because now I understand what Renamon needed." Rika reached over and took her mother's hand. "Mom, I want you to be my tamer. A real strong one because that's the kind I need."

Rumiko didn't know what to say. But she felt that she understood. "But, Rika, you are not a digimon."

"No, I'm not. But, somehow, we are alike. Digivolving. Growing. It's almost the same thing. It's just how and who helps shape it that matters."

Rumiko was near tears. She felt...honored! "Ok, honey. If that is what you really want. But I don't know how."

Rika smiled. "Yes you do. You always have, but you didn't know it. And I made it kind of hard on you." Rika held up the gift box. Somewhat hesitantly. "You're going to need this."

Rumiko took the box. "What is it?"

"Your digivice." Both Grandma and Rumiko noticed that Rika was half not looking at the box. Then Grandma realized that she had seen that kind of look long ago. 'Oh, Rika. I hope you really know what you are getting into! thought Grandma. 

Rumiko opened the gift box wondering what it really could be. She had seen Rika's digivice many times. This gift box was too big for one. Then Rumiko saw why. Inside the box was a hairbrush.

It was a wooden, oval shaped one, just the right size for an adult to hold easily. The wood had been dyed blue. "Same color like my digivice." Rika pointed out. Now the full realization hit Rumiko.

"Rika?? If this is for what I think it's for..."

"Mom, when you were my age and acted even half has bad has I acted, what would have happened to you?" Rumiko remembered VERY WELL what she would have got. She deduced that Rika must have asked Grandma about those times. But for a ten year old girl, who had never been spanked to actually suggest it! A lot must have happened in that Digital World to make such a profound change in her daughter. But could Rumiko do it??

"Rika? Are you really sure that you want this? This kind of..."

"I think, Rika knows what she wants, Dear." interrupted Grandma. "Sometimes some children want and need boundaries. They like things carefree, but need to know just how far they can't go and that someone cares enough to enforce those boundaries." She put a hand on Rumiko's shoulder. "That's what I was trying to do for you. But somehow we got messed up. But I understood why." 

Rumiko fell silent. It was true. She felt that Grandma had been too controlling when she was young. That's why she eventually ended up with the man who would father Rika and then abandoned them both. Now Rika was here asking for the very security that Rumiko fled from. How could she refuse?

"Rika. I know that we never talked much about your father. I'm not sorry for you being born, honey. In fact I am glad that you are here. You have made my life so happy. Even when you seem angry, I loved you. And while I am not really sure if this is what you want, I'll do it. I'll be your tamer."

Rika wrapped her arms around her mother. "Oh Mom, I love you so much!"

"I know, honey. I love you too. I'll guess we can make up the rest as we go along. I don't want to be too controlling. Ok."

"Ok, Mom." 

They held each other for a few moments. Then Rumiko asked, "Are you ready, Rika?"

The butterflies in her stomach returned. "Yes Mom." she said in a low voice. 

"Would you like me to go out for a little bit." asked Grandma. Rumiko looked to Rika. The young girl shook her head. 

"No, Mom, you can stay." said Rumiko. She led her daughter over to the chair. She sat down, having Rika stand in front of her.

Rika looked away as her mom began to unbuckle her belt. Seconds later she felt the buttons of her jeans being undone. When they were pulled down her legs, Rumiko told her to step out of them.

Rika then found herself at her mother's side. To her surprise she found herself standing in such a way as if she were trying to back away from the chair. Kind of arching away. Rika didn't notice that her hands were behind her covering her bottom. "Rika," Rumiko spoke softly to Rika, "I want you to do a favor for me. I want you to keep your hands away from your bottom. I don't want to make a mistake and hit them. Think you can do this for me." Rika, unable to say much at this point, nodded. "Ok, honey, lay across mommy's lap."

Has Rika reluctantly obeyed, Rumiko thoughts were churning. She was afraid mostly. Afraid of what would happen if she backed out of this. Afraid of what would happen if she didn't. Then there was the spanking itself. Would Rika regret her decision once it happened? And would she really hate her afterwards. Looking down at Rika, lying across her lap, brought back the memories of all those times that Rumiko herself was in that position. Never once did she hate her mother afterward. A glance to Grandma, sitting nearby, confirmed that. No. Rika wouldn't hate her.

Rika's own thoughts were jumping around her head. She had faced digimon, The Devas, The Sovereigns, and the D-Reaper. This should be a piece of cake. Not!!! This was going to hurt. And though it may be deserved, it was still going to hurt.

She felt the back of her t-shirt being lifted up. Rika blushed as she just remembered what she was wearing. The Digimon Queen of Mean, self proclaimed super tomboy, had on a pair of pink panties. With the Powerpuff Girls on it no less! 'Well at least its Buttercup!' thought Rika.

She almost stopped breathing when her mother's hand rested on her rear. Rumiko was steeling herself for the task at hand. Now she knew what her mother felt like in this position. But this is what Rika wanted. And needed apparently. 'Be strong, Rumiko!' she thought to herself, and brought her hand down hard on Rika's bottom.

Rika winced but stayed silent as her mother began to spank her. The room was quiet except for the sounds of Rumiko's hand against her daughter's rear. Rumiko was going from side to side, covering Rika's little bottom down to the top of her thighs, and back up again.

'This is not so bad.' thought Rika. She let her head hang down cradled by her arms. She was grabbing herself in hopes to endure what was being done to her bottom. But with each passing second, Rika was beginning to think that she might be wrong.

Smack!! Smack!! "Mmpphh!!" she groaned through her clamped lips. Smack! "Mmmppphhh!!" Smack!! "Mpphhh!!" Smack!! "Mmmm!!" Smack!! "Mmmmppphhh!!!" Rika was trying hard not to cry. But her bottom was really starting to heat up!

Smack!! "Owwww!" Smack!! "Ugghhh!!" 'This really hurts!' thought Rika. She didn't know what to do with her hands! They were clenching and unclenching. Her ankles crossed then uncrossed.

Smack!! Smack!! " Oww!! Owwww!!" Smack!! "Ahhh!!" Smack!! "OwwHoww!!" Rika didn't know how long she stand this! Her mother was going a little faster now and Rika's bottom was feeling it. Little yelps and squeaks got through her clenched teeth. Even through her panties, the sting from her mother's hand grew steadily worse and worse. Slowly her stifled moans were becoming a long loud stifled wail!

'How long is she going to do this!' Rika was about to cry and she knew it! But when it seemed like it was she was about to let go the waterworks, her mother ceased spanking her. 

Rika slumped over. Panting like she had just run laps in gym, she just lay across her mother's lap. She felt hot. Her bottom a lot hotter. She was starting to relax when she felt a hand go for her panties. 'Oh crap!!!' she remembered the gift she gave her mother. "Mommy!! Please!!" she pleaded. Rika never pleaded with anyone in her little life!

"I'm sorry, honey." said Rumiko sadly. "But we are not finished yet. And these will have to come off so we can."

"No please," Rika tried again. "Can't you leave them on me? I'll still feel the hairbrush! Please mommy!"

Rumiko shook her head. "I'm sorry baby, but they have to go." Rumiko pulled down the panties, exposing the slightly reddened rear to further punishment. She rested the brush on Rika. The child shuddered at the touch of the cool, hard surface. "Remember, baby, keep you hands away from your bottom.

"I'll try, Mom." squeaked Rika. She braced herself, feeling the brush lightly tapping her. Whap!! Rika's head shot up!! Her whole body jumped. Whap!! Again she jumped!! Whap!! "OWWww!!" Forget the hand! This was worse!! Far worse than what Rika had thought. Whap!! "OWWW!!! Whap!!! OWWWWww!!!"

Rumiko peppered Rika's bottom with the brush. Tough tomboy or not, Rika began to jump and squirm under the punishing rain. Her cries were growing louder with each hit! Rumiko paused after about twenty or so real stingers, to give Rika a chance to catch her breath.

Rika began to cry. Her head dangled as tears course down her face. "Mommy please," she cried," I'm sorry!! Please!! It hurts!! It really hurts!!"

"I know baby," Rumiko was trying not to cry. "I know. But you know Mommy has to finish this." She stroked Rika's hair. "It's almost over, honey. Just a little longer." Rika gave a sad nod and buried her face in her arms.

Rumiko started again. She was going faster this time, knowing that it might be tougher for Rika, but hoping to get through this as quickly as possible. Though it didn't make a difference where Rika was concerned.

Rika was shrieking and crying out! Her butt was on fire! Her legs were kicking up and down. She was grabbing the chair legs to keep from reaching back to protect her behind from what was assaulting them. 

Whap!!! Whap!! Whapp!!! Whap!!! Rika soon gave up yelling after each spank. She just let out a long wail as the hairbrush smacked over and over, making her twist and squirm over her mother's lap.

The whole thing went on for about five minutes. Rika was sobbing by the end. Tears coursed down her face. Never ever had anything hurt her like that hairbrush!! She couldn't think straight. Her mind was a jumble of emotions. And her bottom! Her bottom was so sore and hot!

Rumiko helped Rika sit up on her lap. She noticed the slight grimace that shot across her face as she sat. "Well, Rika." said Rumiko trying to choose her words carefully. "This was your first spanking. This is what you can expect if you misbehave from now on. I just hope that it won't be too necessary, or often."

Despite the fact that this was her own idea, Rika felt a lump of anger in her chest. But as she looked up and into her mother's face, the anger melted away. There were tears drying on Rumiko's face. 'She was crying!' thought Rika. 'She must have been crying the whole time!'

Rika began to start crying once again. "I'm sorry, Mom." she sobbed laying her head against Rumiko's chest. "I'm sorry I made you do this. I'll be good from now on! I promise."

Rubbing her child's back, Rumiko smiled and shook her head. "No dear. You'll be you and that's not a bad thing. I never kept you on a short lease. That's just not for you. But I won't let you get away with murder anymore. Understand." She gave Rika a squeeze.

Rika smiled and nodded. "I understand mom."

"Ok then." She helped Rika get to her feet. "I know you are tired, honey. So why don't you go lie down and rest for a while."

"Ok, Mom." She didn't bother to put her jeans back on. Rika just pulled up her panties, gave her mother a kiss and went into the bedroom. But not before getting a hug from Grandma.

"You know something, Rumiko." said Grandma. "I think Rika is going to be just fine." She turned to her daughter. "Don't you think?" Rumiko said nothing. She just gazed at her mother, smiling as if fondly remembering something. "Rumiko? What is it?"

Rumiko stood up from the chair. "I was just thinking about a few things." She took a deep breath "Mom, I think that there is something between us that's ten years overdue." She held out the brush to her mother. Grandma looked at her daughter for a moment, a little surprised. She then nodded and smiled. 

Having made sure that her bottom had survived its first encounter with a P.P.O (Parent's Punishment Object!!); Rika was in bed, lying on her tummy. She was dozing off when she heard a sound. A rhythmic smacking sound, coming from the living room. Curious, she got out of bed and opened the door, and got the surprise of her young life.

Rika's Grandma was sitting on the chair and draped across her knee was Rika's mother! Her pants and panties were pulled down and, as Rika watched, Grandma was bringing the hairbrush down on Rumiko's backside like a pro! Rika grinned. Being told how things were when Rumiko was her age was one thing. But to actually see it!!!

Her kicking and squirming legs were entangled by her pants. Rumiko was bawling! She had forgotten how much a hairbrush could hurt! And Grandma knew just how to make every square inch of a backside hurt! "Owwww!!! Mommy!! Owww!! Owwww!! Owww!!!! Auuuhhh!!! Please!! Mom!!! Owwww!! OOHhhh Owwww!!"

"Now now, Rumiko," said Grandma not pausing once with the brush. "You know that you needed this for a very long time!" Whap!! Whap!! Whap! Whap! "Perhaps I should go find my old 'digivice'." Whap!! Whap!! "Just in case you need some taming!" Whap!! Whap! Whap!!Whap! "So that you think with your head and your heart." Whap!! Whap!! WHap! WHap!!! "And not with a more 'insisting' part of your anatomy." Whap!! Whap!! Whap!! Whap!! "Don't you think so, Rumiko?"

"OWW! OWW!! OWWWWW!!! YES!!! OWWWW! AHHH!!! OWWWWW!!YES MOMMMMM!!! OWWWWW!!! YESSSS!!! OWWW!!! OWWWW OWWWW OWWWWW!!! PLEEEEEEEEEAASSSSSEEE!!! OWWWWWWWW!!!" 

Rika quietly backed out of the room. She would have stayed, it's rare to see one's own mother being spanked, but she was still sleepy and decided to rest while she could. Besides this was between the two of them, and they had a lot of catching up to do.

While lying there, listening to the muffled yelps of her mother, Rika made a note to thank that girl in school for telling her about spankings and what to expect. She was right. Rika did feel better, though she really didn't understand why. But for now it did not matter why. 

One thought did bother Rika as she drifted off to sleep. 'How am I going to explain all this to Renamon?'

The End 

LokiDarksong


End file.
